


Sip make you Dip

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Shinobi gathered together doing their own thing with Kakashi and Naruto being themselves too





	Sip make you Dip

Sometimes there had a feeling that could possess a group. A feeling of not wanting to break up and go home. Shinobi got hit by that feeling plenty of times. When things were bad and when things were good.

It was not exactly fear it was just that the feeling of a group could be comforting and soothing and no one wanted to go home. In Konoha it was a feeling that the shinobi knew to well. From academy students to Genins. For Chuunins to Jounins and ANBU.

Sometimes you were so caught up you did not want to return to home. Sometimes the conversations were utter nonsense. Sometimes the place was too rowdy, sometimes everyone was flat out drunk. Whatever it was, the feeling of people around you tended to soothe.

No matter what no one wanted to break that feeling of unity and safety so they lingered on going home.

That was how the Jounin underground room had gotten so crowded. There were those scattered around the room and inside the halls. Those slumped against the wall talking quietly a bottle or snack in the hands.

There were others scattered on the couches sitting together or slumped on another. There were those higher up on the beams swinging their feet or sitting quietly. The Jounin room had plenty of people and no one looked as though they wanted to leave.

There was no trouble stirring, nothing major had happened but with everyone together at the same time and no one injured people were not in the mood to disturb this kind of peace.

That and no one wanted to get too far away from the boy that Konoha could not leave alone. Naruto had been the first arrival in the room after shift change. He had fallen asleep on the couch and others had gradually filled the room until it became as it was.

Naruto had eventually woken before he joined other Jounins in a small round of drinking and soft laughter. His former team members were scattered around the room. Sasuke and Sai high in the beams a bottle between them and short swords strapped to their backs.

Sakura was sitting on the back of a couch close to the wooden wall her feet lapped as she laughed with some Jounins. Her group was filled with mostly medical nins but a few hunters were scattered among them.

Naruto’s former sensei was in the mix too. Quiet as he mostly was but no book in sight. His entire focus was on the board game he was playing with Shikamaru. His posture in his chair appeared lazy and lax but the way he leaned his right elbow on the table his eyes fixed on the board showed just how focused he was.

“Hey Naruto!” A member from Naruto’s voice laughed. “Are you by any chance getting tipsy?”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Was the slow reply. “Don’t you know who I am? Kurama wouldn’t let me get drunk!”

“Ah! He’s so gone.” Came a loud laugh. “His eyes! Bet he can’t walk straight!”

“I can!” Naruto stumbled to his feet amidst a round of laughter at his stumble. “I’m fine!”

“You should sleep that off!” Came from across the room. “Don’t be causing any trouble now.”

“Maybe we should be cautious and send him home.” An older shinobi called from the hallway. “Blood tells and his isn’t the one for alcohol.”

“Minato-sama.” Came a hiss from the ceiling. “Oi Naruto! Let’s get you home before you cause trouble.”

“I told you!” Naruto snapped as he waved at the ceiling. “I’m fine!”

“Naruto.” Kakashi’s voice silenced the room of the snickers and soft grumbles. He made his next move and beckoned to Naruto. “Come here.” He had barely raised his voice and Naruto had already started to move. There was a bit of tension as Naruto stumbled towards his former sensei.

There was a collective hiss in the room when Kakashi pulled Naruto to sit on his leg as he continued to play. Shikamaru gave a long sigh as he made his move. “You two.” He muttered. “Ridiculous.”

“Don’t cause trouble.” Kakashi instructed with a soft pat to Naruto’s head before he returned to the game. “Now back to this. You’ve really grown you know Shikamaru-kun. Before you used to offer your territory so sweetly now I have to beg and hunt for it.”

Naruto turned his head into Kakashi’s shoulder as the man spoke. Kakashi gently stroked Naruto’s head before he continued the game. He made great progress judging by the curses that came from Shikamaru. Naruto mumbled soft words into the man’s shoulder. Unintelligible to the rest of the room but Kakashi laughed anyway.

“Sleep it off.” Kakashi chuckled. “You smell like the Hokage’s special mixture. That’s guaranteed to give even her a hangover. Kurama would have a bit of trouble with it.”

“That’s what he was drinking?” Sakura called from her spot. “I was wondering what that bottle was.”

“That’s the Hokage’s special gift isn’t it?” Sasuke called from the beams. “That’s a really sick joke to play.”

“Maybe Naruto-kun was the subject to a joke?” Sai offered. “She is fond of him.”

“Less joke more an experiment look at him.” Sasuke’s tone was dry. “He’s drooling with that goofy drunken face.”

“It’s as cute as it was when we were genins.” Sakura laughed. “Sensei shouldn’t you hold him more cutely?”

“Good point.” Kakashi shifted and pulled Naruto properly into his lap so that the boy’s head was tucked under his chin as he played. His left arm he wrapped around Naruto’s waist as support before he focused back on the board and his opponent. “Now he can sleep this off in peace.”

“He’ll have one hell of a headache if he goes through this like a normal person.” Sasuke lightly dropped from above quickly followed by Sai. He adjusted his cloak around his shoulders before he shook his head. “I swear the body gets bigger but that idiot never changes.”

“That’s what makes him so cute.” Sakura got to her feet and adjusted her sandals before she snatched up her own cloak. “Sensei you’ll make sure he gets to bed right? Don’t go taking advantage now.”

“No more than I already do.” Kakashi tossed out as he drew Naruto closer against him. “It’s soon first light so we should soon get going ourselves.” Just like that the mood that had captured everyone and made them reluctant to be the first one to leave broke.

Slowly shinobi trickled out one by one until Kakashi, Shikamaru and a few others were left. Kakashi roused the man on his lap and got trapped in a headlock for a few tense minutes. The other occupants in the room pretended not to see the kiss Naruto pressed on the older man through the mask during this headlock.

“Don’t be spoiled. Or at least save it for later.” Kakashi whispered before he wrapped Naruto up in a cloak and the two vanished through the door side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of if Alcohol affected Naruto what would it be like? I've got an idea of a reverse for this same thing


End file.
